wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lord Karma
Lord carma is the elder of the tribe of CloakWings, and is very jealous of Feargiver. Feargiver makes threats to send her to the deadly scientist (pandora). Lord Karma is shown to be best friends with Pandora, but due to the fact NightWings dont let her tribe off the island,She is un able to visit her. Peacemaker, getting headaches with his mother Hope and his best friend Moon, are messages from Queen Stargazer. Due to this, she gets a bond with Peacemaker, and Peacemaker ends up gping to Typhoon Islands. . DESC: She has a large armored spike tail and ram horns. She resembles the NightWings, and she is the most protective and one of the smartest CloakWings known. Although a lot of the CloakWings resembles or still do to the NightWings is becuse NightWings is their descendant. (yes i should of put this in the main page, but who does not love free facts) But she has light purle scales with white and black, light blue glittering wings. Her eyes change colors of emotions and she is normally flawless. RELATIONS: Lord Karma's relations are either strong, or weak. PEACEMAKER: Scince Lord Karma is an animus, she can track the Queen's moves. But scince Queen Stargazer keeps linking to Peacemaker, and it causes Karma to get in full link with peacemaker, and to come to Typhoon Islands and finds her. Lord Karma is also the one who had found out about Andromeda, and had to warn a runaway RainWing to get him. Their bond's strength 1/10, 8/10. PASTEL: A runway RainWing, who had left Everest the IceWing, Bloody the SkyWing Beach the SandWing Comet and Karner the SilkWings, Huneybee the HiveWing Willow the LeafWing, Belch the MudWing and Shrimp the SeaWing behind, had found Lord Karma and Lo, had been asked to get a dragonet named Peacemaker. After this tast, Pastel was told to find Lo, Deepfinder and Andromeda. Their bond's strenght 1/10, 6/10 Andromeda: Is a great granddaughter of Lord Karma, Karma wishes Pastel and Peacemaker to find Lo Deepfinder, and most importantly, Andromeda. Like Lord Karma, Andromeda is going to be a future queen, and somehow take the same path for giving up her throne at age 129, acording to Peacemaker. Andromeda feels a great royal CloakWing connection when near her great grandmother. Their bonds strength, 1/10, 10/10. Queen Stargazer: ''' '''Lord Karma is hoping Star dies, and for Roxy to become queen. Before the queen took over, by law Roxy is to be the next queen because she is 3 minutes older then Foxy. But sadly, Roxy can not be found. So therefor, if Foxy is rescued, she will become the queen. It will knock off roxy's family, unless Foxy's daughters are un able to take the throne. Queen Stargazer and Feargiver make threats to murder her and to kill the tribe. Queenn Stargazer throws Karma into a dungeon for a few years just for telling a fact about the tribe. their bond's strength 1/10, -10/10. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females